


A Sudden Realization

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [13]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Glorfindel realizes he has feelings for a very young Elladan.





	A Sudden Realization

**A Sudden Realization  
By CC   
August, 2016 **

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. The year is TA 180, so Elladan has just come of age. 

This ficlet is set on the next day after “A Secret”, where Elladan realizes he feels something special for Glorfindel.

* * *

It could not be, Glorfindel thought as he headed to his quarters after leaving Elladan near his own. It was simply natural that now that Elladan was of age and growing he would feel attracted to other Elves. Actually, Glorfindel had seen the young Half-elf spending time with both Ellith and Ellyn at different moments. Elladan was simply too beautiful for his own good…

_Valar, he is too young and Elrond’s son!_

Glorfindel shook his head, trying to erase the image of Elladan waiting for him on that cliff, asking him to never leave for Aman… The feeling of Elladan’s warm body against his back while they rode on Asfaloth.

_I helped his parents to raise him! I have known Elrond since he was a child! Valar, I was already alive before he was born!_

_I cannot have feelings for him…_

“Glorfindel?”

“Forgive me, Erestor. I didn’t see you.”

“That much I gathered. We were waiting for you tomorrow.”

“I was going to camp outside the vale, but I had the feeling that I was needed here…”

_Oh no…_

Erestor smiled. “Well, the twins miss you, and I could use some help with the patrols, but your second, young Ethellon, was a good replacement. I told Elrond so.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me, cousin?”

“If that were possible… I mean… whatever makes you think of that?”

Glorfindel placed an arm around Erestor’s shoulders. “They day you beat me at the training camp, little cousin. Only then you will have your wish.”

Erestor frowned. “I will ignore your words, cousin. You must be tired after riding all day. After all, you are older than me.”

Glorfindel grinned. “And wiser.”

Erestor opened his mouth to protest, but them he simply looked at him in silence.

“You are troubled.”

“I’m not.”

“I can read you like an open book, cousin.”

“And that makes you so charming…”

Erestor scowled at him. “All right, have it your way, but I will ask Gildor as soon as he comes back to Imladris.”

“Gildor knows nothing about this.”

“So you are indeed troubled.”

“Good night, little cousin.”

“Good night, Glorfindel. Go rest your old bones. I will still be here when you are ready to tell me about it.”

Erestor turned around and left. Glorfindel shrugged to shake off the uneasy feeling Erestor’s words had caused him. If Erestor had noticed then he was doomed. No, Erestor always noticed, but he hardly mentioned it unless he was certain that his help was needed.


End file.
